Forced Love part 1
by Jaina L Solo
Summary: Leia has other plans for her daughter...


Forced Love 

By Jaina 

Disclaimer:I don't own any of this, if I did I'd be rich and wouldn't be waisting my time writing fanfic for free. 

This was so boring!! Jaina would rather be anywhere than where she was right now. At least she wasn't alone. She glanced at Raynar across the table and rolled her eyes. He grinned at her. The two of them had grown together in a tight trusting friendship since the battle with the Diversity Alliance. They were friends, nothing more, after all there was Zekk and Lusa. But Jaina still didn't see why she had to be here. Jacen and Anakin didn't have to come to this! Sometimes life just wasn't fair. Then she heard her mother say something, she really hoped didn't mean what she thought it would... 

** 

Raynar had counted 39 cracks on the wall behind Jaina. How boring. So the New Republic and the Bornaran fleet were making some kind of life treaty or something, why did he have to be here. That's when he caught the concern on Jaina's face. She seemed to be working something out, remembering something she had learned. He kicked her under the table. She looked right up at him and shook her head. What was wrong? 

** 

A life treaty? They were going to have a life treaty? Jaina knew why she and Raynar were there now. A life treaty could only be bound by one thing. Marriage. So that meant...oh no. The thought of marrying Raynar sickened Jaina. It was horrible. Why would her mom do this, Jaina knew her mother didn't want this to happen to any of her kids. So why? 

** 

Leia hated this. She didn't want to do this to any of her children, but she saw no choice. The only way she could borrow the money from the Bornarian fleet was through a life treaty, and those could only be created by marriage. She wished there was some way around it, but she didn't know how. Without this money the Empire could rise up again, they needed to get rid of the last reminants of the Empire. "So it's settled?" Leia could tell that the Thul family wasn't any happier than she and Han were. And by the look on Jaina's face, she knew what was coming. 

**** 

Jaina and Raynar flew back to Yavin 4 in awkard silence. They had taken the Lightning Rod, they had only be gone for a day. They would leave the acadamy in a week, in preperation for the wedding, in 2 weeks. All had been explained, and Jaina had seen no way out. She looked over at Raynar. "We need some ground rules." she said, "you know, that we won't, well you know," Jaina couldn't go there, it just sickened her, "and we won't get jealous, you know the obvious stuff." Raynar nodded. "I think that's fairly obvious, but what about minor stuff, like, I don't know, kissing and all that." Jaina thought for a moment. She began to bite her lower lip and then nodded. "Only in public, when necessary." she glanced over at him and saw his nod of agrement. Then they reached Yavin 4, still not knowing what to tell they're friends. 

**** 

"What's wrong?" were the first words that flew out of Jacen Solo's mouth when he saw his sister. "No fooling you, huh?" she asked with a lopsided grin. "I'll tell ya later, when we're seatled." "Mid-day meal?" "Yea," Jaina said as she began to chew on her lip a little more, "see if we can eat in Uncle Luke's chambers, he needs to hear this too." Jacen gave his sister a weird look, but ran off to find his uncle and friends. 

**** 

Jaina took a deep breath and looked at her friends around her. She knew that no one would be pleased with this, especially Zekk, Lusa, and Jacen. So far Jacen had been over pretective of ehr anyway, so this was just bound to make it worse. "Well," Jaina began "There really isn't an easy way to say this, but the New Republic and Bornaryn fleet are going to sign a life treaty." "How? The only way to do that would be...." Jacen stopped in mid sentance as he figured out what had just happened. "Hello, for the govermentally imparied, what's a life treaty?" Lusa asked. "It's a treaty between a trading, or merchandising fleet and the New Republic, basically saying that they will back one another up in war, give financial help, and all that, and the only way it can be sealed, is with marriage between the Cheif of States family, and the ruling family of that fleet." Jaina answered, not stopping to take breath. Dead silence. "So.." Zekk began. "Yea." Jaina cut him off. Before anyone could say anything else, Zekk was climbing accros the table to tackle Raynar. Jaina grabbed him around the waist to stop him, and ended up pulling him on top of her, knocking over her chair, and Lowie's at the same time. "He can't do anything about it," Jaina said, trying to calm Zekk down, "Neither of us could, okay?" By this time Zekk had calmed down and was nodding. They got up off the floor, and could see Tenel Ka fighting the urge to smile. "Please insight me on why this is funny?" Raynar asked pointedly. He wasn't in the mood to see this in a "new light" or whatever Tenel Ka was thinking. "I'm sorry, I was just thinking that I am not the only one now with a forced marriage, that is all, please forgive me." "The only thing I can't understand, is why would Leia do this, she didn't want to force you kids to do anything, she didn't want to be forced to do anything, why is she doing this?" Luke asked before anyone could say anything to Tenel Ka. "The Empire is still out there, I think," was Jaina's replie, "she wants to get rid of them, even though, I don't know why the acadamy can't do that, I asked her, and she just shook her head." Jaina slumpped back down in her chair, and finally had a chance to throw a glance at Lusa. She still hadn't moved since she had heard what a life treaty was. "Lusa, you okay?" Jaina asked, this was the worst part, Lusa was one of her friends, and this could complettly destroy the friendship. Lusa just shook her head, her main tumbling down out of it's doo, all around her. She couldn't even speak, this had to be some kind of joke, but the way Jaina and Raynar were playing it, it couldn't be. "Jaina?" Jaina turned to her younger brother Anakin, who hadn't said a thing all evening. She now saw why, he was hunched over a data pad. "Come look at this." Jaina walked over to her brother. "Yea?" "Read line 27." Jaina began to read. A life treaty will be broken in the event of divorce between the two parties. "So what? I knew that Anakin. "No, keep reading." Jaina read what it said. "We can make that happen, thanks little bro." 

**** 

It was good to be back on Courscant, Jaina couldn't denie that. Even if it was to be married. Jaina shook her head, it was all happening so quickly. She, Raynar, and her brothers were flying in today, the others would be coming tommorow. The wedding was in 3 days. She still hadn't gotten a dress or, found bridesmaids, now that was a joke, bridesmaids? Jaina smiled. Her maid of honor should be Zekk, he was her best friend. And the guy she should be marring. 

**** 

Raynar couldn't believe that in 3 days he'd be married to Jaina. He knew he should be happy, Jaina was probably one of the most soutgh out brides in the galaxy, at least she would be, or would've been. But according to the laws of what's right she should be marring a scruffy looking kid from the underworlds of Couscant. And he knew who he should be marring. 

**** 

Jaina looked down at her gown. 'It should be light blue' she thought. But it was white. It had allready been chosen, and Jaina thought she looked horrible in it. Jaina looked down the aisle, as it became her turn to walk down. 'Well now or never' she thought, 'I wish it could of been later.' 

**** 

"The marriage of Jaina Solo, daughter of Leia Organa Solo, Cheif of State, and General Han Solo, of the New Republic fleet,and Raynar Thul, took place today. Probably one of the youngest marriages in the galaxy..." Zekk turned the holovid off in disgust. He walked outside his apartment on Courscant. He knew Jaina must of missed him at the wedding. But he had decided it didn't matter, what did? Zekk began to walk down the street to a club he knew about, that was opened to all ages. Zekk walked in and sat down in a booth. He knew he looked old enough, that if he wanted to, he could order a drink and get seriously drunk. But women didn't go for that sort of thing. Zekk had allready sent word to Master Skywalker that he would not be able to return to the Acadamy for "personal" reasons. But he was sure Luke knew what they were. 

**** 

Tenel Ka resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Normally she wasn't so emotianal, it seemed like everything was either a big joke, or stupid to her these days, it had started when she had found out that Jaina and Raynar would have to get married. It probably had something to do with her grandmother urging her to come home to compleate her politacal training. But still, this was one of the saddest weddings she had ever been to. Tenel Ka couldn't believe everyone was crying. Jaina, Miss Solo, Lusa, Ms. Thul, and Jacen looked like he was getting ready to have a nervous break down. Zekk hadn't even bothered to show up, which is what made Jaina begin to cry in the first place. Tenel Ka doubted anyone would be getting this emotianal at her wedding, even though she was going to have to marry someone she probably didn't even know. Jaina and Raynar knew one another at least, and got along. That's when it hit her. Tenel Ka was jealous. She knew that she wanted at least what Jaina and Raynar got. And it wasn't like much was going to change, except they had to act all in love in front of the cameras. 

~~~~~~ Well, that's part one, I hope you like it!! I'm just skimming the surface with this, this is going to be the longest thing I've ever written!! I promise!! 

Any kind of comments, even if you hated it, please tell me!! 


End file.
